Anything Can Happen
by Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit
Summary: Life sucks for Hinata. She is stuck working as a slave for her step family, and is completely invisible to everyone at her school except for her best friend. However, one day life changes everything for her involving the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki. Main pairing NaruHina, with NejiTen, ShikaTema, and possibly other pairings.


**Hello everybody! This is my first Naruto fic, I have actually been planning to write this fic for a while after watching **_**Another Cinderella Story**_** with Selena Gomez, but I have had problems scheduling writing time since I am in college and get overloaded with homework :(**

**I actually wrote this first chapter over the Christmas Holidays but I kinda forgot about it for a while since I once again got overloaded with homework. LOL. **

**Well, I would just like to say that I am a TERRIBLE UPDATER. My Inuyasha fic (if you're a InuxKag fan, please check it out if you're interested :) ), hasn't been updated in like forever (I got major writer's block while writing it since I haven't watched Inuyasha for a long time but I have every intention on continuing it). However, I am not one of those authors that abandons their fics I am always determined to get them finished. **

**I also think that Naruto fics are easier to write than Inuyasha fics as well, since I find most of the characters are easy to keep in character (except for those ice cubes, Neji and Sasuke. LOL).**

**Anyways, about the story: I have nothing against Tsunade, Ino, or even Sakura, I just thought that the evil roles suited them since this is a Cinderella-themed story. I will let you guys determine if you want me to give Ino and Sakura a happy ending (like if you want them to get a guy).**

**I would also like to thank my beautiful, amazing beta-reader **_**Emerald Time**_** for editing and helping inspire me.**

**Now on with the story. LOL.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga hated alarm clocks. They were loud, annoying, and they disturbed the peace of her sleep. She lazily reached her arm out before hitting the clock that rested on the dresser next to her bed. It read 5:00 a.m.

Hinata let out a tired sigh._ 'Well, it's better than having Tsunade screaming,'_ she thought as she dragged herself out of bed.

Tsunade was Hinata's stepmother. Hinata has lived with her since she was twelve years old, after her parents were killed in a car accident. Tsunade took Hinata in not as a daughter, but more as a personal slave.

Hinata's mother, Hana, had worked for Tsunade, who was a CEO, as her assistant. When Hinata was younger, Hana had told her young daughter stories about how she and her husband, Hiashi, had fallen in love. They had been in high school and Tsunade, the spoiled and rich head cheerleader, had wanted Hiashi Hyuga, who was the most popular guy in school in school at the time. However, Hiashi fell for the sweet and shy girl that he met after she had accidently bumped into him one day at lunch and spilled her chili all over him.

As a girl that got whatever she wanted, Tsunade vowed that she would one day get revenge on Hana for stealing the heart of the man of Tsunade's dreams.

Tsunade's prayers were answered years later when Hana came to her office, begging for a job that she desperately needed after the Hyuga family had unexpectedly gone broke and wanted to help support them since most of them were elders meaning that many were unable to get employed.

Tsunade indeed gave Hana the job, hiring her as her copywriter, but made her life a living hell as her boss by always making Hana work to the bone and would threaten to fire her all the time.

Growing up, Hinata really respected her mom for working so hard to help support their whole Hyuga family with Hiashi already working as an accountant. She would always come home late every night exhausted and then sometimes even continue to work all night to not get fired.

There was even a time when Hinata overheard her father offer her mother to divorce him as the Hyuga clan being broke was not her problem, but Hana would have none of it, stating that they were all a family now and families stuck together no matter what.

One day on the summer where Hinata was twelve, the whole Hyuga clan decided to arrange a trip to Osaka to visit their family graves where every Hyuga was traditionally buried. With all the money they had saved up, the Hyugas made arrangements to travel to Osaka by plane. Hinata, however, was too sick with the stomach flu to travel so her parents left her with a babysitter. Even though Hana had wanted to stay behind with her sick daughter, the elders somehow managed to persuade her to go with them so that she could meet the family after all she had done to help them.

Tragedy struck however, when Hinata got the news that the plane her family was traveling in crashed with no survivors, leaving her an orphan.

With no members of the Hyuga family alive, Hinata was put into a foster home.

Seeing that Hana's only daughter was still alive with no immediate family, Tsunade decided to take her in and make her life as miserable as she made her mother's. As a result of this, Hinata has had to act as not only Tsunade's servant but also as the servant of her two twin daughters: Sakura and Ino.

Hinata's chores went from cleaning every inch of their "glorious" mansion (including the messes that Tsunade, the twins, or guests made), cooking every meal, cleaning their large in ground pool that Hinata wasn't even allowed to swim in as well as closing it for the winter, doing everyone's laundry, and even doing Sakura and Ino's homework.

Although any other sixteen-year old teen would normally hate going to high school, Hinata actually loved going since it was an excuse to get out of that stupid house that felt more like a prison. Plus, school gave Hinata the opportunity to hang out with her best friend.

Hinata smile at that thought as she dragged herself out of bed before walking over to the mirror on her wall with a brush to start brushing her long indigo hair. After that, she quickly got dressed and put on her purple sweater that she wore every day over her t-shirt.

Hinata then tiptoed down the stairs to not wake any of the three witches in this house. When she made it to the kitchen, Hinata immediately started preparing each woman's breakfast as she wanted to get out of the house ASAP.

She spent the next forty minutes preparing the usual: french toast for Sakura, pancakes for Ino, and egg sunny side up with a side of bacon and toast for Tsunade.

When Hinata was finally finished, she placed each meal on a tray with two trays each arm and one balanced on her head. Fearing that she may wake one of the three beasts, Hinata walked as quietly up the stairs and to each bedroom that they were sleeping in as she could while keeping the three trays steady.

Waking up one of these women would result in Hinata getting her cell phone taken away again from her for a month, again, after she had finally been able to save up from working her morning shifts at the Ichiraku Diner.

Hinata didn't even breathe once as she quietly set each tray on the dresser next to each of their beds. In fact, she didn't let out a single breath, at all, until she was finally out of the mansion with her schoolbag on her back being relieved to finally be out of that "prison."

She smiled as the cold wind suddenly hit her in the face. Fall was already coming so quickly with the leaves already beginning to change color.

To Hinata, this was a sign of a new start.

With that in mind, she began to walk to the diner, which was five blocks away.

* * *

-X-

* * *

The bell on the door, to the entrance of the diner, rang as Hinata entered. She always loved coming here. It felt more like home than Tsunade's mansion.

Despite Hinata being really shy and socially awkward, she got along great with her co-workers and in a way they were like family to her. It also didn't hurt that working at the diner gave Hinata an excuse to be with her best friend who was also a co-worker.

Just as Hinata started walking towards the ladies room to change into her uniform, a voice suddenly called her name causing her to jump and let out a squeak in surprise.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" asked a tall boy with big eyes, bushy eyebrows, and black hair that was styled in the way of a bowl-cut.

Hinata smiled at his apology. "D-don't worry about it, Lee. I-it's fine."

Hinata always had a stuttering problem that came with her shyness. However, her stutter wasn't as bad around friends. In fact, her best friend, who she actually was able to talk to without any problems, was trying to help her overcome it.

Lee returned the smile. "How was your summer break?"

Each employee at the Ichiraku Diner was given two weeks of vacation during the summer. Hinata and Lee happened to have been given their vacation during the last two weeks of summer before school started.

"I-it was f-fine," Hinata lied, not wanting to go into detail of how Tsunade made her work till her hands started bleeding without her even being allowed to leave the house.

"How about yours?" she asked, hoping that Lee wouldn't question her lack of words.

A big grin suddenly spread across Lee's face.

Knowing what was coming, Hinata thought, _'Yep, he definitely forgot.'_

"It was amazing! I youthfully spent my vacation with Gai Sensei. We made sure to do every warm-up known to mankind. Gai Sensei says that I have now reached the point where I rival his level of youthfulness. The true power of youth now truly flows within my veins," he finished with tears of happiness rolling down his face.

Like Hinata, Lee was an orphan. Maito Gai was the man who took Lee in when he was still really young. Looking at Lee and Gai, one would think that they were really biologically related. Not only did they have the same bushy eyebrows but they also had the same bowl-cut hairstyle, the same jet black colored hair, and they wore the same matching green jumpsuits (that Lee wore when he wasn't in his diner uniform, of course). Gai was also Hinata and Lee's school gym teacher. Although Gai was a nice man, he happened to be a very tough teacher as well.

"T-that's r-really nice, Lee," said Hinata. "Now, I b-better get i-into my u-uniform."

"Sure thing, Hinata," Lee said, nodding before going behind the counter.

Hinata quickly got changed and then sat in her favorite booth in the back of the restaurant as she liked to blend into the background and not get noticed. She checked the time on her cell phone. It was 6:31 a.m. She still had about half an hour until her shift began.

Lee now appeared to be doing pushups in the right corner of the small diner next to the counter, which wasn't unusual.

To kill some time, Hinata started playing Angry Birds on her phone.

It wasn't until about five minutes when a pair of hands suddenly covered Hinata's eyes, causing her to let out a surprise yelp as she had earlier with Lee.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

Hinata suddenly felt a rush of excitement shoot through her and a big smile spread across her face as she turned around and came to face her best friend that she hadn't seen in two weeks.

"Tenten," Hinata said excitedly, uncharacteristically throwing her arms around the girl.

The girls hugged for a good few minutes before releasing each other. Hinata then quickly examined her best friend.

Tenten was wearing her brown hair in its usual style with the two buns at the top of her head (Hinata sometimes jokingly called her "Panda" because of that), she was outside her traditional Chinese clothes and in her diner uniform, with her chocolate brown eyes lighting up with joy.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," Tenten said with the big smile still on her face as she sat in the booth across from Hinata. "I swear, those were the longest two weeks of my life! I feel so bad for not being able to protect you from the Wicked Witch of the West and her two evil minions."

Hinata giggled at her last comment.

If there was anybody who could make Hinata giggle and put a true smile on her face it was Tenten.

Like Hinata, Tenten had been through a lot and together, each of them were able to keep the other one happy.

As a baby, Tenten was abandoned. She had spent most of her life in foster care with no one adopting her, so she didn't even have a last name. When she was only twelve, she finally ran away from the orphanage she had stayed at and bought a really small apartment with all the money she had saved up over the years from working at different places.

Tenten and Hinata then met each other almost a year later about a few months after Hinata was taken in by Tsunade, when a really depressed Hinata had snuck out of Tsunade's house and ran into the Ichiraku Diner where Tenten had still been working at the time. Tenten noticed the crying indigo-haired, violet-eyed girl run in as her shift was just ending, she then bought Hinata a hot chocolate and sat across from her, encouraging Hinata to tell her why she was so sad, as she looked like a girl who really needed someone to talk to. Needless to say, Hinata vented on to Tenten about everything that happened in her life and in exchange Tenten told Hinata about her past.

After that night, Hinata began coming to the diner whenever she could to see Tenten and they soon began hanging out outside the diner. Hinata was soon then able to convince Tsunade to let her get a job at the diner as long as she gave the money she was paid to Tsunade (although Hinata kept half of it hidden) and as long as she worked early morning shifts, when her work at the house wasn't needed. The two girls also found out that they attended the same middle school and were in the same grade, they just hadn't seen in each other since they were both in different classes and hung out in different places.

The rest between them is pretty much all history.

Both girls now attended Konoha High School together and were always seen together. They were known as inseparable to everyone at the school.

All Hinata knew was that she wouldn't have ever been able to get through the hell that Tsunade put her through without Tenten there to constantly comfort her and support her, letting her know that she was actually worth something. They both needed each other and were both always there for each other and that was what made their friendship so special.

"How was your time at the diner?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Hell," Tenten answered immediately. "Hell without you, bestie."

Hinata smiled at her answer. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Are you kidding?" asked Tenten. "I was constantly worrying about how awful those bitches were to my best friend. I wouldn't call that "not bad." Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Hinata looked down at her folded hands on her lap guiltily. She always hated making her best friend worry. "Um, Sakura stole it when I was cleaning her room so that she could text you-know-who from a different phone number so he wouldn't recognize her. She didn't give it back until yesterday night."

Tenten suddenly clenched a fist and hit the table with it, "That bitch, do you want me to cut her for you?"

"Tenten," said Hinata in her tone that was always able to calm Tenten and reassure her. "It's fine, remember after high school I'm going to move out of that house with all that money I've got saved up from working."

Tenten shook her head, her anger suddenly turning into concern. "But there's still a year till we graduate. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Tenten, I will be fine," Hinata said gently. "I've made it this long. Besides, don't forget that we're going to split our money and buy ourselves a two-bedroom apartment so you don't have to live in that shoebox apartment anymore, right?"

Tenten smiled at Hinata's reply and said quietly. "I look forward to it."

After a few moments of silence, Tenten decided to change this sad topic to a much lighter subject. "So we're going to the Masked Ball, right?"

Hinata suddenly looked at Tenten unsurely. "I don't know, Ten."

"Oh c'mon, Hinata," Tenten pleaded. "You missed it last year because of Tsunade, so I didn't go, but now's our chance!"

"Why do you even want to go anyway?" Hinata asked. "Last year, you went on about how stupid it was because we all had to wear dresses and the girl just wanted an excuse to flaunt their boyfriends in everybody's faces or find their on "mysterious prince," only to dump him when they see how he looks."

"Okay, you caught me," Tenten admitted, defeated. "I hate the whole idea of dances, wearing dresses and have some dumb boys who think they're all that use girls as their arm candies."

Hinata looked at Tenten in confusion. "Then, why do you want to go?"

"This isn't for me, it's for you," Tenten stated.

Hinata continued to look at Tenten in question so her friend continued.

"Look Tsunade and her evil daughters are trying to take your life away from you and make you miserable. You deserve one night where you can just escape all that and break free. Not necessarily to meet boys but to have fun and just dance through the night."

Hinata bit her lip as she tried to come up with an argument. "But if you don't want to go then why should I go?"

"I am more than willing to go if it means that you get the chance to "live" for one night," Tenten replied.

"I will be able to "live" once I move out of that house, which will be in less than one year," Hinata argued.

"Think of it as a taste of freedom that will only make you more determined and work harder to escape the ice queen," said Tenten.

Hinata sighed. "But, it'll be too scary and nerve wracking," she said thinking about her fears of being in large public places and being noticed. Going to school was already hard enough for her.

"I will be there with you the whole night if you want me to," Tenten promised. "I'll even be your date."

Hinata let out a small laugh at the thought of Tenten arriving to pick her up in a tuxedo with a single rose in her hand. "Well alright. I'll give it a try."

Tenten grinned. "Awesome. However," she paused. "I will need you to choose what I wear."

Hinata laughed again, knowing how much of a tomboy Tenten was. "Sure."

"Hey ladies, guess what? I have the most excitingly, youthful news," Lee said excitedly as he suddenly appeared, taking a seat next to Tenten.

"What, Lee?" both girls asked curiously.

"I'm getting a brother," he answered as he practically bounced on his seat.

Both girls suddenly stared at him in shock.

"W-what?" asked a really stunned Hinata.

"Yeah, who did Gai Sensei knock up?" Tenten asked bluntly.

Hinata lightly elbowed Tenten for the somewhat rude question, though she couldn't help but be curious as well.

Lee suddenly turned as red a tomato. "Oh, Tenten you misunderstood perhaps I've phrased my statement wrong. I meant Gai Sensei is adopting a boy."

Hinata smiled brightly. "T-that is really k-kind of him, L-Lee."

"That's so sweet," said Tenten also smiling.

"I know, I have the most incredible master," Lee said with pride.

The three of them chattered away until their shifts started.

It was a typical morning for everyone working at Ichiraku Diner. The place got crowded around 8:00 a.m. as it always did before school and work, but it was nothing the employees weren't used to.

Today Hinata worked behind the counter and at the cash register, so it wasn't as nerve wracking since people normally finished eating at different times. After working at Ichiraku Diner for five years, one would think that she would be comfortable talking to people but, the truth was, she still wasn't. Whenever she was on waiting duty she would quickly ask their order, write down what they want as quickly as she could before walking away as quickly as she could, always eager to get out of those uncomfortable social situations.

Hinata and Tenten left the diner after their shift ended at 9:00 a.m. so they could start walking to school, which started at 9:30 a.m. Lee had already started sprinting to school ahead of them, which was typical for him.

The girls chatted more about what to do for the Masked Ball on the fifteen-minute walk to school, like how they would get there (Tenten assured Hinata that she would somehow get them there in style), when they could go shopping, when Tsunade wouldn't be home (which ended in Hinata firmly telling Tenten that she couldn't just pick something out of her closet since she had no dresses), what kind of dresses they would wear (Tenten having a face of disgust through that whole conversation), and how in the world Hinata would be able to convince Tsunade to let her go.

"We'll find a way," Tenten assured Hinata. "You were able to convince her to let you get a cell phone."

"Under a numerous amount of conditions," Hinata added.

"We'll find a way," Tenten said again.

With that, the two girls entered Konoha High School before heading to their lockers which were next to each other's. The hallways were silent until…

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HIM!" shouted a random girl.

"IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!" yelled another girl.

With that, the hallways were suddenly crowded with squealing girls.

Hinata and Tenten spotted black spiky hair sticking up in the center of where the girls were crowding. This happened every morning to Sasuke Uchiha, A.K.A: the most popular boy in school. He was a straight A student and the captain of the school's football team. All the girls would drool all over him at every chance they had. While Hinata and Tenten both agreed that he was a really gorgeous boy, neither girl thought it was anything to get excited about. After all, he was just a normal student.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Here we go, again. Can't say that I missed this over the summer."

With that, she firmly shut her locker before looking at Hinata.

"I'll be right back, ladies room," she told Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

After Tenten left, Hinata noticed short pink hair and platinum blond hair held in a ponytail, nearby her that were in the back of the crowd of girls.

'_Oh no,'_ she thought, picking up her books and attempting to cover her face in the best way that she could. The last thing she wanted right now was Sakura and Ino to find a way to humiliate her with this big crowd people.

Suddenly, she heard an unfamiliar voice nearby that she couldn't help overhear.

"Hey gorgeous," the voice said. "You don't have to be chasing _this_ guy. Why not go out with me instead?"

Out of curiosity, Hinata took a peak from behind her textbooks to see what was going on.

There was a blonde boy wearing orange, with a black bandana with his back facing her holding Sakura's hand. Her face clearly painted with disgust and Ino chuckling next to her.

"Don't talk about my Sasuke like that! What the hell do you know? And eww, why would I go out with you? Go find someone as dorky as you!" yelled Sakura and then suddenly pushed the boy with her monstrous strength before turning her attention back to Sasuke.

Before Hinata knew what was happening the blonde boy went flying on top of her, causing her books to go all over the place.

Hinata was now on the floor with his whole body now covering hers. He lifted his head that had gotten pushed into her shoulder and looked into her violet eyes.

"Oh my God!" he said, his hands suddenly flailing around endlessly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Did I hurt you? Are you alright? I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me," the boy kept babbling but Hinata wasn't paying attention, she was too entranced in what she was seeing.

Hinata blushed darker than she ever had in her whole life. Their faces were just inches apart and she had never been this close to a boy ever.

The boy had the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen, he had scars on both his cheeks that were shaped like whiskers.

"Oh my God!" he said, his hands suddenly flailing around endlessly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Did I hurt you? Are you alright? I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me," the boy kept babbling but Hinata wasn't paying attention, she was too entranced in what she was seeing.

Those lips. Those lips that kept moving. Hinata had never been kissed before nor did she ever give much thought as to how it would be. Why was she thinking about that, all of sudden?

If it was even possible, Hinata thought that she was now blushing harder than before.

It wasn't until a few seconds later until the boy realized that Hinata wasn't talking and was able to snap her out of her thoughts by touching her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, suddenly gentle yet serious.

Hinata was finally able to find her voice. "U-um y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine. T-thank y-you."

Hinata suddenly wanted to kick herself for stuttering so much. _'He must think I'm a loser.'_

A big grin suddenly lit up the boy's face, making Hinata's heart pound even harder.

"I'm glad to hear that," he told her.

Hinata all of a sudden began to feel faint. _'No, don't faint. Not now. Slow down, heart. Slow down.'_

The boy all of a sudden blushed lightly realizing the position they were.

"Sorry, I will just get off of you now. I'm probably crushing you," he said as he quickly moving off of her.

Hinata oddly felt disappointed at the sudden loss of contact but then remembered where they were so she quickly got up as well and looked around.

Luckily, everyone in this hallway appeared to be too busy surrounding their beloved Sasuke to be interested in what else was going on around them.

"Hi," the boy said as he reached his hand out. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm new here."

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga," Hinata replied as she slowly and nervously shook his hand.

Her hand all of a sudden felt tingly as she touched his hand and felt the butterflies return to her stomach.

"Why do you stutter?" he asked looking at her with curiosity.

"U-um, w-well I-I-" Hinata was then suddenly cut off by none other than Sasuke Uchiha as he pushed past his fan girls.

"Hey Dobe," he called. "C'mon, we're going to class."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright Teme," he shot back before turning to look at Hinata. "I'll see you later," he told her with a small smile before taking off after Sasuke.

Hinata suddenly felt her eyes widen in surprise. _'Did he just say that he would see me later?'_ she thought, astonished.

"Hey Hinata," called Tenten as she suddenly ran up to Hinata. "I saw you talking to that blonde boy just now, what happened? Was he giving you trouble?"

Hinata all of a sudden felt dizzy and saw the world was now spinning around her. _'Naruto,' _she thought.

Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**LOL. Sorry, I wasn't planning on making a cliffhanger in the first chapter I just thought it was good to end there. Thanks for reading, until next time :) *hugs***

**For you guys, I will do my best to update as soon as I can but I can't promise.**

**Review=Preview of the next chapter**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


End file.
